Hello Neighbor!
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: School. The thing that the girls dread the most. They attend a college close to their apartment. But what will happen when the girls find love? And what if it's your neighbor?
1. Moving, Minecraft and Baking

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Alison decided to rent an apartment near the college they were attending. It's right by the beach. School starts in about 1 month. The girls decided to move all their stuff in and get settled in.

The girls were playing music for everyone in the apartment to hear. Emily was setting up the kitchen, Alison was setting up the living room, Aria was setting up the bathroom, Hanna was setting up the balcony, and Spencer was setting up the closet which contained towels, toilet paper, extra shampoo etc.

"Should we put extra makeup in here?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah it would be easier to find," Alison said.

Spencer continued to fix the closet.

"Who wants to set up the table?" Emily asked.

"I'll do it!" Hanna shouted from the balcony.

As the song ended Aria left the bathroom and headed to the blue hp mini which was connected to the speakers. She typed in a song on YouTube. _Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab._

"Blue blanket or red blanket?" Alison asked.

"What color pillows did you use?" Aria asked from the bathroom.

"Red,"

"Blue then!" Aria said.

Alison fixed the red blanket and threw the blue one to Spencer to put in the closet. Spencer folded it up and put it into the closet. The girls continued to fix up the place.

Hanna walked in from fixing up the balcony. "We need to go to the grocery store tonight,"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"We need to bake something to give the neighbors." Hanna replied.

"It's true," Spencer said closing the closet door.

Aria left the bathroom turning off the light, "What should we make?"

"Bread, Cookies, cupcakes, cake..." Alison said.

"Sure i'm down," Emily said. The looked at the clock on the wall it was 5:30.

"Why don't we call order the food and then head down to the market and see what they have and when we are done pick it up," Aria said.

"Who's calling?" Emily asked

Hanna, Aria, Alison and Spencer shouted "NOT ME!"

"Fine I'll call, but what are we getting?"

They all agreed on pizza, and wings and fries.

While Emily ordered the food, Aria, Alison, Spencer and Hanna decided to change out of the clothes they were wearing and wear something else. Hanna decided to wear a plain black t-shirt with dark green shorts and black flats. Alison put on a midnight blue summer dress with red heels. Aria put on a t-shirt that was white and had smile written in blue across her chest and some blue shorts with white sandals. Spencer wore a red Minnie Mouse tank top with black jeans and black sandals. And Emily wore a grey thank top with a army vest on top and blue jeans and black converse.

They took the elevator down to the garage and took Emily's car to the market. Once they parked the car they got out and went into the market. Aria grabbed a cart and they filled it with things they would need.

Once reaching the baking isle, they all had assigned things they would look for. Hanna would look for brownie mix. Aria would look for cake mix. Spencer would look for cookie dough. Emily would look for cupcake mix. And Alison would look for decorations.

"Funfetti or chocolate?" Aria asked.

"Both." Emily said.

"Got the cookie dough," Spencer said putting it in the cart.

"All they have is icing and sprinkles. No candy and shit," Alison said tossing the icing and sprinkles into the cart.

Aria, Hanna and Emily put their things in the cart and headed off to the candy section.

Aria got chocolate, Hanna picked jelly beans, Emily picked Smarties, Alison picked sour peaches and Spencer picked sour patch kids.

While waiting to check out Alison asked them, "Do you think they would even eat this?"

"If they don't I'll so save these for when I'm on my period," Aria said.

Once the cashier finished checking the girls out they put the groceries into Emily's car and headed for the pizza place. Once walking in the girls decided on what to drink. Hanna got sprite, Aria got coke, Emily got mountain dew, Alison got ice tea and Spencer got . Aria decided to pay for dinner tonight.

Once getting back the girls decided to eat dinner. Once finishing the girls washed out their plates and decided to bake.

"Anyone got classes tomorrow?" asked Hanna.

No one said yes but Alison. "From fucking four to five."

"Hey you don't have early classes like me on Tuesday." Spencer said.

"What time do you got classes?" Aria asked rolling out the cookies.

"Seven am to nine am." Spencer said spraying the pan for the cake.

"Damn that must be terrible." Alison said.

"Yep. But when I get home I can sleep all I fucking want to." Spencer said.

"My Minecraft wither got out!" Emily said panicking.

"Well if he doesn't destroy my portal to the nether we is cool," Spencer said.

"I'll see if he doesn't kill anyone." Emily said.

* * *

The girls finished up baking and decorating. They placed them in cute containers. First they headed to the neighbor on the left in room _914_. It was a lady in her late thirties named Angelina. She was tall like Hanna yet had long black hair like Emily.

Then the girls headed to their neighbor on the right in room _916. _They knocked and waited about 3 minutes before leaving and realizing no one was there.

* * *

The girls once returned home and packed away the left over treats and food from tonight. They all took a shower and meeted back in the living room when they were done.

The put on Netflix and decided to watch The Notebook.

1/4 in Hanna left to go sleep. 2/4 in Aria got a phone call and left to answer it and never returned. And 3/4 in Spencer left to go sleep. Leaving Alison and Emily.

"Do you think anyone lives in room 916?" Emily said.

"Not sure. Cause when we were picking their were a lot of empty rooms." Alison said.

"Well maybe Aria gets food for her period after all," Emily replied.

"True. I'm going to sleep, I see you tomorrow before class?" Alison asked.

"Of course!" Emily said kissing Alison goodnight.

* * *

**_*Looking in a mirror deciding a dress* beige one looks like a granny and the black one isn't sexy at all. *realizes you're there* Oh heeeyyy you look good todaaayyy!_  
**

**_Anyways this is a beginning of a new story so yeaaaahhhh_**

**_Ciao my little lovers_**

**_~A_**


	2. GTA, Clubbing and Ex

Once Alison finished up classes, she arrived at the apartment complex. She waited for the elevator. She then noticed three guys come and wait for the elevator too.

Once getting in the elevator she pressed the button to go onto the ninth floor then one of the guys press nine shortly after her.

The elevator was silent until Alison's phone rang when the doors closed.

"Hello?" Alison asked.

"Yeah I finished up. I don't know if they will come tho."

"None of them had classes."

"I'll ask them and see. I gotta go. Bye" Alison said hanging up her phone.

She didn't realize the boys were listening to what she was saying. Alison looked up and realized they were only on the fourth floor. Her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh hey Steve! Bye Steve!" she said hanging up on the telemarketers.

The elevator ride was longer than expected.

"So was your date with Bianca good last night?" the blond asked.

"Nope. She wouldn't stop showing me pics of her cat." said the one with longer dark hair.

The elevator doors opened once exiting the elevator Ali pulled her keys out of her bag, and walked. She still heard the guys walking behind her. She stopped at her apartment and was finding the key to open the door she unlocked it until someone said hi.

She turned around and saw the 3 guys from the elevator. "Do I know you?" Ali asked.

"Nope. You're our new neighbor. I'm Ezra, this is Toby and that's Caleb" he said introducing all of them.

"Hi! My names Alison but you could call me Ali." she said shaking their hands.

"So Ali are you single?" Ezra asked.

"Sorry I am not interested," she said smiling.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm lesbian." she replied.

"Oh." he said.

"So do you live in this apartment alone?" Toby asked.

"No me and my girlfriend and our bestfriends live here." she replied, "we came by yesterday to drop off some treats we made but you weren't home."

"We had to attend a formal dinner last night," Caleb said.

"I think we still have them, you guys can come on in if you would like," Ali opened the door, as soon as she opened the door she found the girls playing GTA 5.

"Hey Em this helicopter won't open. Come here and see if it opens," Spencer said walking away from the helicopter.

Emily walked to it and it blew up, "You fucker!" Aria, Hanna and Spencer laughed.

"Honestly you bitches do nothing with your lives?" Ali asked placing the keys on the counter.

"Hey! I have work on Sunday! I am more productive than you!" Spencer said, shooting Aria's character.

"Bullshit! Do we still have the treats from yesterday?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. Check the fridge." Hanna said stealing a Bugatti.

Ali grabbed the treats from the fridge. "You guys do realize we have guests right?" she asked.

"Nope!" they all responded trying to kill some other player for a bounty of $500.

"Guys! Guests. Here. Now. Quit. Game. Or. I. Throw. Away. The. Game." Ali said.

The girls quickly got off the couch and introduced them selves. "Hi I'm Aria!" she said shaking their hands.

"The names Emily." she said shaking their hands.

"Hanna," she said shaking their hands.

"And I'm Spencer." she said smiling and shaking their hands.

"Are we still going tonight?" Ali asked.

"Hell yas!" they all said.

"Oh! We are going to a club at nine. Do you guys wanna come?" Emily asked.

"Sure." they all agreed.

"We will all meet here at nine!" Aria said smiling.

"Alright" said Caleb and the boys left after.

* * *

The girls were in front of Spencer's closet. She had nothing that made her, sexy yet not a slut, sophisticated but not a super genius. Hooker like but not slutty.

Hanna picked her a strapless midnight blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. It ended at her mid thigh. Hugging all the curves of her body with a small black belt around the waist.

Aria picked the shoes, she picked a 4 and a half inch black heel which was suede.

Ali picked out makeup pieces doing it step by step.

Emily picked her a pair of black heart earrings and a set of black bracelets.

Aria did her hair straightening it then doing a half up half down type of hair.

Once finished the girls forced Spencer to change, she was about to go into the bathroom until she heard Hanna speak.

"We have all seen each other naked. So stand right here and change."

Spencer sighed and changed. Aria acted like a older mom, "Awe my baby looks so cute! She's growing up!" she said fake crying.

* * *

Once 8:50 rolled around the girls examined their outfits in the living room.

Hanna wore a bright purple dress that went down to mid thigh with a long white necklace which had a elephant on it and some white heels.

Aria wore a neon orange skater dress with grey heels and a large gray belt around the waist.

Emily wore a black dress that went down to her knees with a bright pink heels and a bright pink stack of bracelets.

Ali wore the same outfit like Emily but in reverse. Her dress was bright pink. The heels were black and so was the stack of bracelets.

Once 9 rolled around they walked down to the garage. They realized that 2 would have to drive in a car together. They decided Spencer and Toby.

They climbed into Toby's truck. They knew where the club was and it was a good hour away. Once in the car Spencer's phone rang

_Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_

_Lock me up with love?_

_Chain me to your hearts desire _

_I don't want you to stop_

_Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough_

_Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free_

_Lock me up_

Spencer answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Andrew for the last time, I will never ever get back with you."

"I don't care. I will not." after that Spencer hanged up.

"Is everything okay?" Toby asked.

"Annoying ex boyfriend wouldn't stop calling me," she said.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh he cheated on me by sleeping with different women while we were together," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear."

* * *

At 3:23 all the girls were wasted but Emily and Ali. They knew it was time for them to leave the club, once getting them all together they put them in the car. "You guys can ride with Caleb. We will deal with these hot messes when we get home."

Once arriving Emily and Ali tried getting them out of the back seat. Which was surprisingly successful. Caleb was the sober one out of the 3. He tried getting them out of the car. He was kinda successful.

They all went up to their respectful apartments and were each placed in their proper rooms. Emily changed Hanna. Alison changed Spencer. And both had to work together to just change Aria.

In the boys apartment. He took off Ezra's pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers and did the same thing to Toby. They were placed in Ezra's bed to make it appear like they slept together.

In both apartments no one was awake. All there was, was silence.

* * *

_**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT?! WUUUUTTT?! I couldn't sleep and I had a little written for the first chapter, so I finished it and now we are here at the ending of chapter 2. Tomorrow I will see if I have time to update this story because I have a few one-shots in my mind for me to write. So yeeeaahhh. I'm going to sleep now. Cause like my house is fucking silent and I'm the only one awake. So like I'll see ya later.**_

_**~A**_


	3. Soccer, Working and Shopping

Next morning after clubbing the girls had a massive hangover. All of them were woken up by Ali jumping on them. They all met in the living room after drinking Asprin. "We my darlings are going shopping!" Ali said.

"If we are going to the crappy old people place I ain't going." Hanna said.

"I agree with Hanna," Spencer said sipping her coffee.

"No we aren't. We are going to the outdoor mall down by Lakeshore Blvd." Ali said.

"Wait the one that has 2 different sections?" Aria asked.

"Yep!" Ali replied.

They all looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:30. They all ran and got dressed.

Hanna picked a lilac colored t shirt with a pair of baby blue shorts and black heels.

Ali put on a pair of black ripped jeans and a green tank that said _Let Love Live On _and army green heels.

Emily wore a grey t shirt which had a panda on it and a pair of light washed jeans and her normal black converse.

Aria chose a Nirvana t shirt with yellow jeans and grey heels.

And Spencer put on a blue t shirt with a white anchor on it with a pair of dark washed ripped skinny jeans and some brown combat boots.

The girls locked up and headed out the door. They all agreed that Spencer would drive. They made their way down to the garage and headed off to the outdoor mall on Lakeshore Blvd.

* * *

Ezra woke up and turned around and saw someone. He wrapped his arm around the persons waist. Until the person screamed, "EZRA WHAT THE FUCK!" Toby said screaming and falling out of the bed.

Caleb ran in, "Who's being ass fucked?"

"Ezra almost raped me!" Toby said panting for dear life.

"WHY WERE YOU EVEN IN MY BED?!" Ezra asked.

Caleb laughed way to hard, "When you guys came back I stripped both you down and put you in the same bed. This should happen more often.

* * *

"So we going to hit the clubs tonight?" Aria asked.

"Yes we are my darling!" Hanna said.

Spencer made a right and parked. "Bitches. We have arrived!"

They all made their way out and headed to the beginning, Victoria Secret. Once walking in they each grabbed a basket and looked around, Hanna picked up 4 sets of matching bras and panties, Aria picked 3 sets, Ali picked 5 sets, Emily picked 2 sets and the girls decided on stuff for Spencer, they got her 4 sets. Spencer made her way over to the beauty part. She picked a eye shadow palette, 3 lip glosses, and 2 body lotions, and she was deciding on a perfume. She picked the sweetest one.

They were all in line waiting just chatting until Spencer's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Spencer it's Eve." said the girl over the phone.

"Oh hi Eve! What's up?" she asked her manager.

"April has to leave early at 5 cause of a family emergency, do you think you could work until 10? I'd pay you double." Eve said praying she would say yes.

"Sure I wouldn't mind." Spencer said.

"Me, Kelly, Nikki and Brie would be working with you," Eve said, knowing that it's a Saturday it would take a lot of staff.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Spencer said hanging up.

"Was that Andrew?" Emily asked.

"Does he want you back?" Aria asked.

"Does he want to do you in the ass?" Hanna asked.

"Let her speak you guys! Now go," said Ali.

"No. I don't know ask him. Ew fuck no and I have to work tonight," Spencer said.

"So you aren't coming?" Aria said.

"Yeah. I need the money. I'm sorry. I'll come next time tho!" Spencer said before checking out.

"It's okay! Work first," Emily said.

* * *

"So Cavanaugh. You coming clubbing tonight with the girls?" Ezra asked.

"Can't" he said.

"Why?" Ezra said.

"I have to work 3 to 5," Toby said drinking his bottle of water.

"We are going clubbing after bro," Caleb said.

"I have to go gift shopping for Stacy remember? Her birthdays on Wednesday." Toby said reminding them about his 16 year old cousin.

"Sucks bro. Wanna go see the girls?" Caleb asked.

"Sure!" Ezra said.

"I have to go get ready for work," Toby said.

"Suit yourself," Caleb said.

* * *

Spencer was in her room getting ready for work. The best thing about her job was she got to wear clothes that the store sells. Most people dread about it, but where Spencer worked was a cool place. They had graphic tee's and everything.

Spencer took her shower put on some panties and bra and slipped on a blue t-shirt, Spencer did her normal makeup, and straightened her hair. She put on a white Marvel t-shirt that had superheros like Wolverine, Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America. And a pair of red ripped skinny jeans, and put on her brown combat boots and pulled her grey leather jacket out of the closet.

She put on a pair of diamond stud earrings and a small necklace which had a infinity charm on it. Spencer grabbed her jacket and purse and left her room. She noticed the girls were watching TV.

"Hey Han. Can I borrow your car?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah sure," She said getting up off the couch and going through her purse finding her keys. Tossing them to Spencer.

"Thanks. You guys can take my car if you want." She said tossing her keys to Emily.

"Why do you give your keys to her?" Hanna asked.

"Cause she's going to be sober and I know it," Spencer said.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"See you guys tomorrow!" She said leaving the apartment and locking the door behind her.

She pushed the button on the elevator and waited the doors opened. She went down and to the garage and straight to Hanna's black 2008 BMW 328i. She started up the car and went to a close place that sold bubble tea. She pulled up to the window and ordered a large mango slushy bubble tea with tapioca.

Once arriving at the parking lot she put Hanna's car in park. And headed up to the store. She walked in and was greeted by people she worked with. She clocked in and stood behind the counter drinking her bubble tea. There was no one in the store, that was because some people were finishing up work before coming.

* * *

At 5 Toby left work, he got back to his apartment at 5:30 the boys were there, they were watching soccer. Toby went to his room and took a shower and changed he put on a white wife beater and blue jeans before walking out of his room.

"How was work?" Caleb asked.

"Okay. Score?" Toby asked.

"Barcelona 1. Real Madrid 0." Ezra said.

"You still going shopping?" Caleb asked.

"Yep. You still going clubbing?" he asked.

"Yep." Ezra said.

* * *

Toby parked his car and made his way to the shop _Metrics. _Stacy loved going there, he walked in and noticed there were beautiful girls working there, but to his disadvantage they were helping someone. He noticed someone come up to him, "Welcome to Metrics! Do you need any help finding items?" she asked in a voice he knew.

"Spencer?" He asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing at a girls clothing store?" She asked.

"My cousins birthday is on Wednesday and I need help looking for items to give her," he said.

"Follow me!" she said walking to the check out counter.

Spencer grabbed a sticky note and looked for a pen. Luckily Eve was there. "Eve can I get a pen?" Spencer asked.

Eve opened the drawer and tossed her a purple pen.

"What does she like?" Spencer asked.

"Social networking, animals, friends, travelling." he said.

She quickly wrote them down, "Does she like bands?"

"Yeah I think it's called 5SES." He said.

"You mean 5SOS." she corrected him.

"Yeah that's the one," he said.

"Do we still have a points card?" Eve asked.

"Like to register or do we accept?" Spencer asked.

"Register and collect points," Eve said.

"Yeah," Spencer said turning around and handing her a card.

"Thanks."

"Do you know if we have A5ES in stock?" Spencer asked.

"I think we do. I'm not sure, check the system." Eve said.

Spencer checked and had it in stock. "It says we have it but it isn't on floor."

"Hey Nikki! Could you grab a A5ES from the back?" Eve asked.

"Sure! What size?" Nikki asked.

Spencer looked at Toby, "She's a size 0." he replied.

"Extra small," Spencer said, "Leave it on the back counter and I'll grab it when I check him out."

Spencer took Toby around the store, she picked a grey tank which had a British flag on it, a 5SOS t shirt, and a shirt that had a cute anime panda on it, "Is that it?" she asked.

"She wanted this dress, it was red with white polka dots," he said remembering.

"I know which one! Wait at the check out and I'll grab it for you," she said walking away to get the dress.

Brie walked to the back, "So you know Spencer huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's kinda my neighbor..." Toby said uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry if it seemed like I'm flirting! I'm married."

"Oh ok." he said.

"BRIE!" Eve yelled from the change rooms.

"I'll see you around," Brie said before leaving.

Spencer returned, "This the one?"

"Yes! She's been begging me for it," he said smiling.

"Well you're in luck! Cause this was the last size." Spencer said.

Spencer checked him out, "Your total is $104.23. She said.

"Credit," he said.

She punched in credit and handed him the machine, "Would you like a gift receipt?" she asked.

"Yes please, would you mind wrapping it too?" Toby asked.

"It's no problem at all. You didn't go clubbing with the rest of them?" Spencer asked, waiting for the receipt to print.

"No I had to work then do present shopping," he said.

Spencer ripped the receipt off the printer and signed the top and handed Toby to sign the bottom, she wrapped the gift in a black and white box that said Metric. And put it in a bag, she handed him his receipt, before leaving he asked Spencer, "What time do you finish?"

"10. Why?"

"I'll come by later and order some food and maybe we could hang out," Toby said.

"Don't come by till 10:30 tho cause it takes 10 to get home."

"Alright, and one more question," he said.

"Alright go." she said.

"Are you working Tuesday?" he asked.

"Yeah 12 to 8 why?" she asked.

"I wanna bring my cousin by and see what she likes," he said.

"Alright, I'll see you by my place." she said.

"See ya soon," he said leaving the shop.

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOO SPENCER AND TOBY HANGING OUT ALONEEEE IN AN APARTMENT, WHERE THERE WOULD BE NO ONE! OOOOOOOOO_**

**_ANYWAYS IT'S REAAAAAALLLL LATE HERE SO IMMA GO SLEEP. CIAOOOO_**

**_~A_**


	4. Taco Bell, Mario Kart, Clubbing Again

Spencer and Brie were locking up the store. Spencer were re folding the jeans, while Brie was cleaning out the change rooms. "You know that customer you had today?" Brie asked.

"Which one?" Spencer asked.

"Tall, dirty blond hair, ice blue eyes," Brie said, placing a shirt on a hanger.

Spencer finished folding jeans and leaned against the counter, "Yeah why?" she asked.

"How do you know him?" Brie asked handing her some hangers filled with clothes.

Spencer took them and placed them on the assigned racks, "He's my neighbor."

"Did you and Andrew get back together?" Brie asked.

"Nah, he's a cheater," Spencer said locking the cash register.

"Alright, I'm done, do you need any help?" Brie asked.

"No it's okay you could go home now," Spencer said.

"Are you sure?" Brie questioned.

"Yeah I'll lock the door on my way out," Spencer said.

"Oh alright, see you Monday," Brie said leaving.

Spencer put away everything on the counter and placed everything in their assigned drawers. She grabbed her stuff from the back including her left over bubble tea, jacket and purse. She grabbed the keys out of her bag and she shut off the lights and locked the door behind her, she unlocked Emily's car and hopped in and headed home.

Once arriving at the complex she grabbed her belongings and exited the car. She dug threw her purse looking for her building id card. You can't go to the apartments until you show them. She opened the doors and was greeted by the douche called the security. "Hello pretty thing," said the one she hated the most.

"What do you want Garrett?" she snapped.

"She's a feisty one isn't she? Honey you can't get into these apartments with that type of attitude," Garrett said smirking.

"Then where the fuck am I supposed to go then? Cause in case you didn't clue in. I FUCKING LIVE HERE!" she snapped. And walked away showing the other guard her card, and heading upstairs. She walked to her apartment noticing Toby was standing there.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming," Toby said.

"Nope I got stuck with the dick heads called security," Spencer said unlocking her door.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" Toby asked.

"You could drive if you want," she said smiling.

"Alright," Toby noticed her grab a smaller pair of keys and her wallet, "You aren't paying."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Cause it's my treat," he said.

"Let me at least buy dessert," she said.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

They sat in her apartment eating Taco Bell with cheese cake in the fridge for after. They were enjoying each other's company and smiling and laughing they hit it off instantly. Once finishing she grabbed the cheese cake and handed Toby one.

After eating the cheese cake, Spencer knew she had to take a shower, "I have to go shower, do you wanna play a game on the PS3?" she asked.

"Sure, what games do you have?" he asked.

"Call of Duty, God of War, Mario Kart, Grand Theft Auto 5, Little Big Planet 1 and 2, NBA All Stars, Worms Revolution." she said.

"Mario Kart," he said.

She popped in Mario Kart into the system and handed him the controller and she went to shower. Once finishing her shower she slipped on a grey tank top and black shorts and some lotion, she exited the bathroom and joined Toby on the couch. " I wanna play against you," she said.

"Good luck I am a pro at this," Toby said smirking.

They were playing and they were close to the final finish line and Toby was in first and Spencer was right behind him, someone shot the blue shell and hit Toby making her get the advantage and winning, "HA!" Spencer said, winning.

Toby glanced at the time 1:34, "I should get going the boys will be back any minute," he stood up.

"We should hang out another time, this was really fun," Spencer said walking him to the door.

"We should," he said.

She hugged him "Bye," she said with him leaving and heading back next door.

She closed the door and leaned against it, _he's way sweeter than Andrew._ She pulled out her laptop and surfed the internet, she was on Facebook, she got a message from her friend Jordan

_AYYYEEE -Jordan_

_AYYYYYEEEE -Spencer_

_WASSSS UPPPP?- Jordan_

_Being all lonely and shit -Spencer_

_Where's the girls? -Jordan_

_Clubbing -Spencer_

_You didn't go? -Jordan_

_Was working that's why -Spencer_

_Ahhh -Jordan_

_The girls are back I gtg I text you tomorrow or later, they're probably drunk so I'll go deal with them - Spencer_

She logged off and noticed a drunk Hanna and Alison and a sober Aria and Emily, "The two sober bitches are here," Spencer said.

"Yeah," Emily said carrying Ali and Hanna to Ali's room to sleep, "I'm going to knock out bye bitches." Emily said closing the door.

"So how was work?" Aria asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Good. You'll never guess who I saw!" Spencer said sitting next to her.

"Andrew?" Aria asked.

"Toby."

"Wait as in our neighbor Toby?" Aria asked, Spencer nodded, "OH MY GOD! What was he doing there?"

"Shopping for his little cousins birthday," she said.

After a long conversation about the club, work and her dinner 'Date' with Toby she decided to call it a night.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Aria asked.

"Sure I don't mind," Spencer said smiling.

* * *

In the next apartment Toby decided to get Karma on Caleb so she placed Ezra and Toby in the same bed and walked to his room smiling, and waiting for the next morning to see what would happen.

* * *

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY IT'S YOU! Yeah it's me. Finally updating this story. Yep finally. Now I am finally realizing I have less than a month before school. FUUUUUCCCKKK that means no more updating till like December or when I have a break so like yeah! Alright I'm going to go now! So like yeaahhh**_

_**~A**_


	5. Instagram, Dinning and Work

Tuesday eventually rolled around, she sighed. She got up at 6:30 because she had classes from 8:30 to 9:30 and she had work later. She got out of bed, and made it before going to shower. Once getting out of the shower she slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a green tank top. She did her makeup and straightened her hair. She ended up changing out of the yoga pants and tank.

She ended up wearing a midnight blue tank and a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans along with grey ankle boots. She grabbed her book bag filled with books and her phone before leaving her room.

"Hey!" she heard Hanna say.

"Hey you're awake," Spencer said.

"Yeah I got class from 8:45 to 10:30," Hanna replied.

"Mine are 8:30 to 9:30," Spencer said running a hand through her hair.

"It's only 7:45," Hanna said.

"I'm going to the coffee house to get some coffee," Spencer said.

They both heard a creak from Aria's room and noticing the petite girl step out wearing a grey t-shirt with a blue anchor on it with blue skinny jeans and grey heels, "Both of you are awake," Aria said.

"Yeah classes," Hanna said.

"What time are yours?" Spencer asked.

"8:40 to 9:30," Aria said.

"We could leave together," Spencer said.

"I don't want to put you out of your way," Aria said.

"Don't worry. I'm 8:30," Spencer said.

"Thanks," Aria said.

"Bye Hanna!" both the girls shouted before leaving the apartment.

Spencer and Aria were walking to the elevator having a weird conversation like always. "Do you wanna go to Kelly's diner for breakfast when you finish class?" Aria asked.

"Sure!" Spencer said then noticing two other guys approach them.

"Why do we always run into each other?" Ezra asked.

"Cause we do nothing with our lives," Aria said stepping into the elevator.

"Why are you guys even awake?" Toby asked.

"School," Spencer started, "You?"

"We have a meeting to attend for work,"

* * *

Once classes finished Aria and Spencer met up, Aria decided to drive this time, "What time do you finish work?" she asked.

"8. But they would probably make me stay till 9:30 to lock up," Spencer hunting through her phone for a song to play.

"Will you stay?" Aria asked making a right turn.

"Till 8:30 the latest cause I always lock up, but I think Cassie is working late so yeah," Spencer said, finally finding a song and playing it.

"Ali and Em, have a date tonight so it's me, you and Hanna for dinner," Aria said, making a left turn on the stop sign.

"We are ordering out aren't we?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, I was actually thinking we dine in," Aria asked.

"If Hanna's able to dress up she's in," Spencer said giggling, Aria laughed as she parked Spencer's car. Both exited the car and walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by a red head, "Table for two?" she asked.

"Yes," Spencer said.

"Follow me!" the red head said. Spencer and Aria followed, she lead them to a booth, Spencer and Aria sat down as the waitress put the menu's on the table, "I'm your waitress today my name is Lita, what would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Can I get a tower of grape juice?" Aria asked.

"I'd like a tower of chocolate milk," Spencer said.

"Alright," the waitress said going to get their drinks.

Both the girls scanned the menu, in the end Aria decided to get the scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage, along with Belgium waffles. Spencer got the breakfast sandwich melt, which was filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, lettuce, tomatoes and cheese in between a bagel, which hash brown bits on the side. The waitress placed the food down on the table.

Both Aria and Spencer waited till the waitress was gone until they pulled out their phones and took a picture of the food, Spencer posted it on Instagram and wrote,

_Breakfast with my favorite pixie Arrrtzy #BreakfastTimeWithThisWhore_

Aria filtered it and posted it a little after Spencer, and wrote,

_Favorite meal of the day with Spenccceeyy #ILoveThisSlut_

After posting it they ate all of their food while making a conversation about when they were younger and during their high school. They laughed at the fun times. Both Spencer and Aria paid, they went half and half. They left the restaurant and went home.

* * *

11:45 rolled around and Spencer had to work she sighed and took one last look at her outfit, a plain black tank top with camouflage skinny jeans and black knee high, high heeled combat boots, and a small gold watch. She exited the apartment and headed for work.

Spencer arrived at work and noticed it was only her, Nikki, Eve, Layla and AJ working. During the week from 9:30 am to 3:30 pm were the times the store were dead with close to no one. The manager at the store was cool when there was no one so they were able to slack off. She heard Eve speak, "Going on a coffee run, want anything?" she asked.

"Large chocolate chip frappe!" Nikki said.

"Medium frozen pink raspberry lemonade!" AJ spoke.

"Extra large double double!" Layla said.

"Extra large iced capp!" Spencer said.

"I'll be back shortly!" Eve said, walking next door. Yep there was a coffee and doughnut place next door to them.

Eve returned about 10 minutes later with their drinks and a box of donuts. Spencer got a napkin and placed one of the Oreo donuts on it and began to munch on it.

"Spencey! You going out with pretty eyes tonight?" Nikki asked.

"Actually no. It's Hanna and Aria tonight," Spencer said, taking a bite.

"What about Ali and Em?" Layla asked.

"They have a date," Spencer said.

* * *

3:30 rolled around and the store got more packed. Spencer finished cashing out this young school girl who appeared about 16 who just bought some jewelry. She noticed Toby and a younger girl who appeared 15 walk in. The girl looked around grabbing items to try on. "Spencer! Change rooms!" Eve said through the walkie talkie. Spencer buzzed her back saying she was going.

Spencer arrived at the change rooms and cleaned them out. She placed clothes on the table which needed to be folded or hanged. She noticed a young girl about 17 walk in, "How many items?" Spencer asked.

"4," the young girl said. Spencer guided her to a change room and the girl went in. She then noticed Toby and the young girl walk in, Toby smiled, "Hi Spencer," he said.

"Hello Toby nice to see you again," Spencer said smiling.

"Spencer this is Amelia, Amelia this is my neighbor Spencer," Toby said introducing the two.

"So you're the Spencer Toby has been blabbing about in the car. I now know why you're really pretty," Amelia said.

Spencer smiled wider, "And you're the girl he was talking about last week."

"Oh better be good things, anyways I have 5 items," Amelia said.

"Alright," Spencer guided her to the change room and Toby waited outside. Spencer walked back to the table and noticed a waiting Torrie, "Hello darling," she said.

"Hello muffin," Spencer said.

"Eve wanted me to tell you you're off change rooms, I'm switching with you, you now have cashing," Torrie said.

"Oh okay, thanks," Spencer said handing her the keys.

"And AJ is on cash with you." Torrie said before cashing out.

* * *

Spencer was cashing out a girl who appeared about 19, "Your total is $23.47, do you have a points card?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I do!" she said handing Spencer the aqua green points card. Spencer scanned it and handed it back to the girl. The girl handed Spencer $25.47. Spencer gave her 2 dollars back in return.

"Oh you hit 1,000 points would you like to cash?" Spencer asked the girl.

"Sure! What do I get?" the girl asked putting her change back in her wallet.

"You can choose either a $15 dollar gift card for here or 2 pieces of jewelry," Spencer said.

"Could I get the gift card?" the asked.

"Sure," Spencer pulled out a few cards, "Which color would you like?"

"Could I get the blue one?" the girl asked.

"Sure!" Spencer took the card and put $15 dollars on it, "You need to sign this receipt," she said handing her a receipt along with a pen to sign.

The girl gladly signed Spencer took the receipt and pen, and handed her, her copy of the receipt along with the gift card, "You need to reach 1,500 points to get the next treat," Spencer said.

"Do I restart at zero or am I at 1,000 still?" she asked.

"You're at 1,000 still, you need to earn 500 points tho," Spencer said answering the girls question.

"Oh Okay! Have a nice day!" the girl said.

"You too!" Spencer signed the bottom underneath the girls signature and put it away.

She looked over to see AJ dealing with a return from a man, he was arguing with AJ she walked over. AJ noticed Spencer, "Hello sir-" Spencer was cut off.

"It's to you," he snapped.

"Hello Mr. McCullers what seems to be the problem?" Spencer asked.

"This pip squeak here says I can't return this shirt," he handed her the shirt.

"I'm sorry but it's discontinued in this store you would have to call the head office to return it," Spencer said.

"Oh ok, she could have at least told me that," he said.

Spencer wrote down the number for the head office and handed him the paper.

"Thank you have a good day," he said leaving the store.

"THANK YOU! I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO EAT ME!" AJ said hugging Spencer.

"No problem," Spencer said going back to her register. She noticed her next customer was none other than Toby and Amelia. "Did everything fit okay?" she asked.

"Yeah it did. And I want to say thank you for picking out the clothes, I love them!" Amelia said.

"It's no problem at all," Spencer said scanning the items and folding them, "Do you have a points card?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I do!" Amelia said, handing her the card. Spencer took the card and scanned it.

"Your total is $79.32, how are you paying?" Spencer asked.

"Credit," he said.

Spencer punched in debit and he inserted it while paying, "You hit 3,500 points, do you wanna cash it now?"

Amelia instantly responded "Yes! What do I get?" she said happily.

"Either a lip gloss, 3 pieces of jewelry and a mascara or $30 dollar gift card." Spencer said.

"I'll take the lip gloss, jewelry and mascara," she said.

"Okay pick any three from the stacks," Spencer spoke and Amelia rushed off.

Toby smiled, "Would you join us for dinner tonight with Ezra, Caleb, and my step sister Jenna?"

Spencer handed him a pen and receipt to sign, "I would but I can't. I promised Aria and Hanna I would do something with them tonight."

"What about Emily and Ali?" he asked handing her back the receipt.

"They have a date," Spencer said signing the bottom and sticking it into the register. "Receipt in the bag?" she asked.

"No it's okay I'll take it," he said as she handed him the receipt, "I saw your post on Instagram."

"Breakfast is always fun with her," she said.

"I thought you had class," he said.

"I did we went after class," Spencer said.

Amelia returned with her 3 pieces 2 earrings and a ring, "Strawberry, Vanilla or chocolate lipgloss?" Spencer asked.

"Chocolate please!" Amelia said.

"Sure," Spencer pulled out the lip gloss, "Waterproof or regular mascara?" she asked.

"Waterproof please," Amelia said.

Spencer scanned all the items and punched into the system that it was points, "You just need to sign this," Spencer said handing Amelia a pen and yellow receipt, she signed and handed it back to Spencer, "Have a great day you guys!" Spencer said as she noticed the two walking out and saying bye before leaving.

* * *

**_AYYYYYEEEE NEW CHAPTER! And it's me LiveLaughLove1115 I changed it to StaticHeartx because it's the same as my Instagram. So like yeahhhh BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

**_~A_**


	6. Menchies, Jealousy & Phone Numbers

Once Spencer finished work at 8 she headed home. She walked into the apartment and headed to Aria's room. She saw Aria and Hanna picking out what they would wear. Spencer flopped on the bed and smiled.

"Hey," Hanna said.

"Hi! How was work?" Aria asked, holding a red dress and a purple dress in her hand.

"Good. Why are you panicking what you would wear?" Spencer asked.

"Cause, we are going to that place in downtown," Hanna said, picking out high heels.

"Wait that new one which is expensive?" Spencer asked, sitting up.

"That's the one," Hanna said.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET RESERVATIONS?!" Spencer asked.

"Well there's this thing called, I made a appointment," Hanna said.

"She's bullshitting, she threatened to bitch slap a waitress," Aria said.

Spencer got up and walked over to the closet, "What time is our reservation?"

"10," Hanna said, finally deciding on a dress.

Aria and Spencer hunted through the closet they finally chose a dress.

Spencer picked a strapless red dress that had a sweetheart neckline that went up to mid thigh that was hugging all of her curves. Along with a pair of black 5 inch pumps and a stack of black bracelets on her left arm and a pair of black studs.

Aria picked a pink off the shoulder dress that went up to her mid thigh with a brown belt around the waist, along with brown 5 inch pumps and her pink Pandora bracelet along with her brown studs.

Hanna chose a strapless midnight purple dress with a semi-sweetheart neckline that went up to mid thigh. She paired it with her brown high heeled ankle boots, and a pair of silver earrings with a matching bracelet and ring. The girls were ready to go out for dinner they left the apartment and headed out for dinner.

* * *

Spencer, Hanna and Aria just returned from dinner. They were sitting on the couch watching Adventure Time.

_Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_

_Lock me up with love?_

_Chain me to your heart's desire_

_I don't want you to stop_

_Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough_

_Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free_

_Lock me up_

Spencer's phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey darling," said a male voice.

"Hi Jason, what's up?" Spencer asked.

"I assumed you already had dinner, so let me take you to Menchies for dessert. My treat," Jason said.

"Sure! Is it okay if I get something for the girls? And by girls I mean Aria and Hanna." Spencer said, walking to her room, closing the door behind her. And opening her closet.

"Sure. What happened to Emily and Ali?" Jason asked wondering about his other sister.

"They have a date tonight. And they won't return till morning," Spencer said, pulling out a pair of jeans.

"Oh alright, I be there in 5 minutes." Jason said.

"Text me when you're downstairs," Spencer said, before hanging up.

She slipped out of her dress and into a plain grey v-neck along with some dark washed jeans, she laced up her brown combat boots and she grabbed her brown leather, and stepped out the room. She walked into the living room, "Where you going?" Aria asked.

"Jason wants to go grab some Menchies with me," Spencer said.

"That's it?" Hanna asked. "No adventures to the lake house?"

"Hanna they are half siblings. Not fucking boyfriend and girlfriend," Aria said.

"Well you know Toby could be made for boyfriend, cause you know he was here a couple nights ago. Alone with Spencer," Hanna said smirking.

"Woah wait Toby was here? In our apartment. Alone with you? SPILL IT NOW!" Aria said.

"Wait Hanna how did you know?" Spencer asked.

"Toby told Caleb, Caleb told me. All he said was he was here," Hanna said.

"We ordered take out, ate, talked and played Mario Kart," Spencer said.

"Does Mario Kart mean sex?" Hanna asked.

"No. It's a game, sitting right there!" Spencer said pointing to the game on the stand.

"Ok. Ok. That's it right?" Aria asked.

"That's it," Spencer got a text.

_I'm downstairs -Jas_

_I'll be down in a couple moments -Spence_

"Alright Jason's downstairs, so Hanna you want chocolate and vanilla and Aria creamsicle, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yep," Both of them confirmed.

Spencer grabbed her keys, wallet and phone and walked out of the apartment and headed down to meet Jason.

* * *

Toby decided to take Caleb and Ezra out for Menchies after Amelia's birthday dinner. He dropped Amelia off at her house since it was a school night. He was kind of sad that Spencer couldn't make, but he understood that she promised Aria and Hanna to hang out tonight. They were by the machines picking out which one they want. Toby was waiting for Caleb to finish taking the coffee flavor. He waited and noticed a familiar brunette walk in with a male who appeared about her age or maybe a few years older. Caleb turned around, "I never knew Spencer had a boyfriend."

"I didn't either," Toby said.

He noticed that he kissed her forehead. "Hey Toby, isn't that Spencer?" Ezra asked.

"Yep, with her possible boyfriend," Caleb said.

Toby was jealous, he had a crush on her ever since the day they hanged out. She noticed them walk up to the machines, "Hello Spencer!" Ezra said.

Spencer turned around, "Oh hi Ezra."

"How was your day?" Ezra asked.

"It was good. Oh I almost forgot to introduce you guys. Jason this is Caleb, Ezra and Toby, they are my neighbors." Spencer said pointing to each of them, "Toby, Caleb and Ezra this is Jason, my brother."

Toby stopped with the jealousy. Brother? He then heard Jason speak, "Don't forget i'm Ali's brother too."

Caleb spoke, "So you, Ali and Jason are related?"

"Yep. Ali is my younger sister and Jason's my older brother." Spencer said smiling.

"Oh okay!" Toby said.

Spencer and Jason got the frozen yogurt for them first. Jason payed for there's and Spencer got for Aria, Ali, Hanna and Emily. She was going to pay but Jason denied it and he payed.

She heard Caleb speak up, "Spencer if you're going back to the apartments we could take you."

Spencer looked at Jason, he nodded, Spencer hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll call you later tonight."

Jason hugged back, "I will make sure I answer."

Spencer and the boys exited making there way back to the apartments. The boys and Spencer walked in and headed for the elevator.

_Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_

_Lock me up with love?_

_Chain me to your heart's desire_

_I don't want you to stop_

_Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough_

_Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free_

_Lock me up_

Spencer's phone rang she answered, "Yes?"

Spencer didn't realize the boys were listening in, "Calm your fucking self. No shut up okay. BYE!" she said hanging up.

"Boyfriend?" Toby asked.

"Nope. Worse Hanna. Plus I'm actually single." Spencer said.

The elevator stopped on there floor and got out. They exited the elevator and walked to their apartments, "Thanks for the ride. I would invite you in but I'm sure Hanna's holding a temper tantrum and you wouldn't want to see that."

"It's no problem. Are you working tomorrow?" Ezra asked.

"No I'm not. But I have classes all day." Spencer said.

"Are any of you guys home tomorrow?" Ezra asked.

"Me, Hanna, Aria and Ali have classes all day. Emily has 1 or 2 classes I believe and then she's working tomorrow," Spencer said.

"When are you guys home?" Caleb asked.

Spencer handed Toby her phone number, "Text me and I'll tell you when." Spencer said walking into the apartment closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**UPDATTTTEEEEEEE **_

_**~A**_


	7. Truth or Dare, Spice Shots, and Cookies

Friday eventually rolled around in the DiLaurentis, Hastings, Marin, Fields and Montgomery household. Emily and Ali had another date, leaving Spencer, Aria and Hanna behind. Hanna asked if they wanted to play Uno. They agreed Hanna went to find the cards leaving Aria and Spencer behind to clean off the table. A knock on the door was heard and Spencer went to answer it. She opened the door to reveal Caleb, Toby and Ezra, "Hi there," she said.

"We were bored, so we came by to see if you guys were able to hang out." Caleb said.

"We actually are, we are going to play Uno, care to join us?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," all the boys agreed, Spencer let them in and guided them to a empty table.

"SPENCER!" Hanna screamed.

"Cover your ears," Aria said covering hers, but the boys ignored.

"WHAT?!" she screamed back to Hanna.

"HELP ME FIND THE GAME!" Hanna screamed back.

"FINE!" Spencer screamed walking to the room.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine, Vodka, Scotch, Pepsi, Water, Sprite," Aria asked.

"Vodka soda," Ezra said.

"Scotch," Toby said.

"Do you guys have tequila?" Caleb asked.

"Of course we do! And Ezra you're going to have to wait for Spencer to make the vodka soda. Hers is amazing," Aria said, walking to the kitchen.

Hanna and Spencer returned, "Spence, could you refill my GranGala?" Hanna asked.

"Sure," Spencer said, taking her cup of scotch and Hanna's cup.

"Spence could you make Ezra a vodka soda?" she asked.

"Sure," Spencer refilled on Hanna's GranGala and added a pinch of sugar, to make it sweeter, "Han your drink," she said putting the drink on the other side of the counter. She filled up her scotch and put it next to hers, "Put this on my part of the table." she said. She started to work on Ezra's drink, she put vodka, sprite a small dash of Dr Pepper and a dash of cinnamon. She carried the drink over to him, "For you," she said taking a sit in between Hanna and Aria.

Ezra took a small sip of the vodka soda she gave him, "This is really good! Better than the bars!" he said.

"Looks like the 4 years of being a bartender worked out well," Aria said giggling.

"You were a bartender?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, my aunt's friend used to own a bar, and I worked there, so I worked there for 4 years before she closed down the bar," Spencer said sipping her scotch.

"Is there one thing you can't do?" Hanna asked.

"Eat Annabelle's food, and not vomit," Spencer said, speaking of Emily's cousin who can't cook if her life depended on it.

"True," Hanna started, "Skip the Uno. Truth or dare time!" Hanna said.

They all agreed, Hanna started it off, "Spence, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Spencer said.

"Slut, what was the last message you received?" Hanna asked.

Spencer climbed out of her chair and ran to her room to retrieve her phone. She climbed into the chair again, "Kik, Facebook, iMessage, or Whatsapp?" Spencer asked.

"All of the above," Hanna said.

"Kik was a message from Melissa saying, STFU okay I'm lonely just like you. Facebook, was from Lilly asking for the recipe for my icing, iMessage was from AJ she asked me what time I was working, and Whatsapp was from Melissa asking me to go out for lunch tomorrow," she said, locking her phone, "Aria, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Aria said, taking a sip for her drink.

"Why the hell did your wrap your arms around me when you fell asleep?" Spencer asked.

"Cause you're warm," she replied, "Ezra truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Take a shot of Spencer and Hanna's spice shot," Aria said smirking.

"Will he handle it?" Spencer asked.

"No he won't," she said. Noticing Hanna and Spencer run to the kitchen.

They pulled out a shot glass and grabbed sea salt, salt, black pepper, paprika, some pepsi, sprite, and root beer along with a grape pixie stick. Hanna brought back the black drink which there was 4 of them. "Me, Spencer, and Aria would take the shot with you." she said grabbing a shot. Spencer and Aria grabbed there own as Ezra hesitantly grabbed his shot.

Toby and Caleb counted down, "3, 2, 1!"

They each took the shot, the girls handled it well, while Ezra on the other hand was dying. Aria got up and gave him a chocolate chip cookie, "You were a champ, bro."

* * *

After a few more rounds and a few very wasted, Toby Ezra and Caleb, the girls decided to put them in their own beds. Hanna put Caleb in her bed. Ezra went in Aria's bed and Toby went into Spencer's bed. The girls met back in the living room. Aria and Hanna were moving the table out of the way, while Spencer went to the closet and pulled out the blow up mattress. Aria hooked up the machine while Spencer and Hanna were grabbing sheets, pillows and blankets. Once the bed was finished Aria unplugged the machine and put it away before sneaking into her room and grabbing her pj's and phone charger, along with her phone before slipping out of the room and heading back to the living room/kitchen area. She noticed Hanna making a sandwich. "You want?" Hanna asked.

"Sure. But could you make me a veggie wrap?" She said placing her phone and phone charger on the couch.

"Sure," Hanna said making Aria a veggie wrap.

Spencer returned out of her room with her charger and pj's she stripped of her green shorts into her blue shorts and stripping of her black t-shirt into her white tank top. "Want a sandwich?" Hanna asked.

"Could you get me the salad from the fridge?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, what kind of dressing?" Hanna asked.

"Italian," Spencer said looking over to Aria who was now in her green shorts and baby blue t-shirt.

Hanna walked out, of the kitchen with their foods, they noticed she was in her sleeping clothes. The girl were playing Minecraft on there laptops. After a hour or 2 Hanna received a call from Ali telling her that she and Em wouldn't be home for the night. The girls realized it was 2:30. Spencer heard her phone ringing, "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Spence did I wake you up?" Melissa asked.

"No you didn't, what's up?" Spencer asked her older sister.

"Are we still up for lunch tomorrow?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah we are." Spencer replied.

"Is it okay if we take a trip into the town and do some shopping too?" Melissa asked.

"Mel, it's okay we could if you want to," Spencer said.

"I know it's last minute and all but did you have plans with friends, work, school? We could re schedule it if you want." Melissa said.

"Mel, I would have spent my day in pj's, playing Minecraft while eating takeout. Plus, Hanna and Aria would have to work, and Emily and Ali have to go out of town for something. And schools during the week." Spencer replied.

"Oh okay. I'll text you the address, and again we are meeting at 2," Melissa said, before hanging up.

Spencer hung up and the girls agreed to go to bed. Spencer was in the middle, Aria was on her left and Hanna was on her right. They pulled the black blanket over them and fell asleep.

* * *

_**BITCHES ITS YOU! How's the kids? Did you buy the black dress I told you to buy? Anyways thanks for reading this story and I'll get to you later.**_

_**~A**_


	8. Plans, Meetings and New York

Spencer returned from lunch and shopping with Melissa. Spencer walked into her bedroom to place her bags in and she noticed a still sleeping Toby. The house was still pretty quiet, Ezra, Caleb, Hanna and Aria went on a double date together. And Emily and Ali went to go visit Emily's grandpa.

Spencer was putting the bags into her closet, when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her. "Hi there," the man said sleepily.

Spencer turned around to see Toby, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Where did you sleep?" Toby asked.

"I slept on the blow up bed in the living room with Hanna and Aria," Spencer said, smiling.

"I'm sorry I crashed here," he said apologizing.

"No it's okay. I had to deal with both Hanna and Aria wrapping their arms around me but other than that it was comfortable." Spencer said.

"I am so sorry. Let me make it up to you," Toby said.

"It's honestly okay by me. Are you going with the rest of the gang to New York?" Spencer asked.

"No. I have to work a few days. What about you?" Toby asked.

"I have to work, but I'm going into see if I can get the two weeks off." Spencer said.

"Am I barging in on any of your plans?" Toby asked.

"No you aren't. I just got back from seeing my sister," Spencer said.

"Don't you see Ali on a daily basis?" Toby asked sitting on Spencer's bed.

Spencer sat beside him, "I do but I have another sister."

"There are four of you guys in one house. That must be deadly," Toby joked.

"No. Me and my sister Melissa are full sisters. And Jason is my half brother," Spencer said.

"But then how is Ali your sister?" Toby asked.

"My dad and Jason's mom had an affair. So when my mom found out she divorced him. And my dad married Ali's mom," Spencer said clearing up everything.

"So you and your sister Melissa are full siblings. Jason is your half brother and step brother. And Ali is your step sister?" He said, trying to connect the dots.

"Yep," she said.

Toby looked at his phone, which read _5:55. _"I have to go meet my friends," he said getting up.

"I have to go see my boss, so I could get off the two weeks," Spencer said, walking out of her room with Toby.

"Alright. Text me later," Toby said, walking out of her apartment.

Spencer grabbed her keys and headed off to the shop.

* * *

On the way to the shop Spencer grabbed a extra large chocolate chip frappe. She walked into the not very busy store. "Hey doll. What's up?" Brie asked.

"I'm looking for Eve." Spencer said.

"Oh she just went to grab donuts. Have a seat and wait around," Nikki said.

"Why you looking for Eve?" April asked.

"I'm looking to see if I can get two weeks off," Spencer said.

"Please tell me you did not get pregnant from Andrew!" Nikki said.

"No I'm not pregnant with Andrew's baby," Spencer said.

"So, wait. You are pregnant with Pretty Eyes' baby?!" Brie said.

"You had sex with Pretty Eyes?! Damn Spence I didn't know that you move that quick," April said.

"I'm not pregnant. And I didn't have sex with him!" Spencer said.

"Wait so, you no become a mommy?" April asked.

"No," Spencer said.

"YOU JUST RUINED MY DAY!" April said fake crying.

"Why do you need time off?" Alexandra asked.

"The girls want to take a two week trip to New York," Spencer said.

Eve walked in with donuts and sat them on the table, "Hey Spence, you aren't working today. What's up?"

"I need two weeks off," Spencer said, following her behind the counter.

Eve pulled out a schedule, "I can give you, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday off," Eve said, marking an S for Spencer.

"Why not the, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday?" Spencer asked.

"Cause we have meetings those days, with Lilly and Zoey about the new clothing lines." Eve said.

"So can I book those days off?" Spencer said.

"Sure." Eve said.

"How long are the meetings?" Spencer asked, taking a sprinkled doughnut.

"About two to three hours long. And I'll be there with you for 3 of the meetings and Brie will be there for all of them."

"Alright. I'll see you guys Monday, Text me time and where and I could come." Spencer said, leaving the store and heading back to her car. Spencer sat for a few minutes in her car texting in a group chat along with Aria, Ali, Hanna and Emily.

_Wait so you can't come :( -Han_

_I can't go there and come back every single day for two weeks. In a car for 3 hours -Spence_

_Oh no! When you actually get one full week off, maybe all 5 of us can head down for a girls week -Ali_

_I don't get off for another month or so -Spence_

_Why? -Ar_

_Cause Metrics is releasing a new clothing line, so I need to be there for every meeting #Worklife -Spence_

_I already gave Toby the key! -Em_

_WAIT WHAT?! -Han_

_I THOUGHT SPENCE GOT OFF SO I GAVE HIM A KEY TO GET IN AND OUT IN CASE ANYTHING HAPPENS OR ANY MAIL COMES -Em_

_YOU CAN'T TAKE BACK THE KEY NOW -Ar_

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT -Ali_

_DON'T TELL TOBY -Han_

_WHY?! HE NEEDS TO KNOW AT LEAST ONE OF US ARE STAYING BEHIND -Ali_

_If anything happens to Spence while she's in the apartment he can get in and out -Han_

_Thanks guys saying I'm weak, you sure as hell are showing the love -Spence_

_You aren't weak. It's just that if anything happens to you we can't deal with it knowing it's our fault -Ar_

_Okay I need to start driving cause I'm in my car sitting, not driving and smiling down at my crotch. I think I should start driving -Spence_

_They should know that you secretly have a dick -Em_

_Em, are you finally revealing the truth?! -Spence_

_Asshole. -Em_

_At least I'm a gorgeous asshole ;) -Spence_

_I love you -Em_

_Wait you're cheating on me with Spence ;_; -Ali_

_She kissed me! It was a one time thing. I swear! -Han_

_Shut up! It was on the cheek too -Em_

_I honestly love you guys :') -Spence_

_And all this happens on a daily basis cause we live together -Ar_

* * *

**_Hey what is up you guys! It's me and here is another chapter! I'm hoping to have this story finished by September 2nd because I go back to school that day and that means no close to daily updates. _**

**_So my new story New Kids would not be updated after September 2nd to like mid December. There is a chance tho. So if my teacher doesn't give us homework one night I would be able to update._**

**_So I love you guys and I'll see you next chapter._**

**_~A_**


	9. Packages, Savior and Panties!

**_While the girls and Caleb and Ezra are in New York!_**

Spencer finished up her meetings for today. She was in the apartment sitting at the breakfast bar, surrounded by papers which were hand written, papers which were typed, papers which were blank and papers which were messed up. She had a binder, her pens, highlighters and her purple Macbook Air. She got a text from Caleb.

_Total bummer you couldn't make it out with us -Caleb_

_I kno. But I'm stalked up on meetings -Spence_

_Remember to use protection while you're with Cavanaugh. He's an animal in bed ;) -Caleb_

_How would you know? Had sex with him as of late? -Spence_

_Touche -Caleb_

Spencer went back to trying to work out a deal. She couldn't think. She closed her Macbook Air and shoved all the papers in the binder and packing them away in her room, before going to make get some chips. She poured some Dr Pepper in a cup. She set them down on the living room table. She heard a knock on the door and headed over to answer it. She opened the door, "Hello there," he said.

* * *

Toby finished having a meeting with his boss or better known step sister Jenna. He walked in and grabbed some clothes and put them in a backpack. The newest construction site was down on Old Lake Shore Blvd.

He knew the traffic would be busy in the morning. So he decided to stay by his grandparents for a few days, while working there. He walked out of the apartment and saw a post man in front of Hanna, Emily, Ali, Aria and Spencer's door, "Do you know if anyone lives here by the name of Miss Spencer Hastings?" he asked reading the name off of the box.

"Yes. They're out of town for a few days. Who's it from?" Toby asked.

"Mrs Melissa Kingston," he said, reading the name off the box.

"I'll take that for you," Toby said, as the man handed over the box. He read the name on it _Miss Spencer Jill Hastings._

The man spoke again, she has three other packages. One from _Mr Jason DiLaurentis, _one from _Ms. Veronica Hastings_ and one from _Mr Peter Hastings and Mrs Jessica DiLaurentis," _he said reading it off the packages, handing them to Toby.

Toby quietly took them into the apartment and saw that it was empty. He placed the boxes on the breakfast bar. And was about to leave the apartment until he heard soft cries. He quietly walked to where he heard the soft cries. He opened the door only a little bit. He barged in and pulled the man off.

* * *

Spencer was in her room. About to be _raped. _Andrew slapped her numerous times. He pulled her hair numerous of times. He practically ripped off her yoga pants and t-shirt. Spencer cried for help, but only to have Andrew's hand collide with her face, telling her to shut up. She was in only her black lace bra and panties.

She closed her eyes, waiting for everything to be done with tears rolling down her cheek. She felt Andrew's weight got off of her. She knew he probably went to get a weapon of some sort to hurt her even more. She then felt the presence of someone. She knew that he was going to do something terrible to her. But she felt someone's arms wrap around her, "Spence. Honey. It's me. Everything will be okay," she heard the soothing voice of a familiar voice, _Toby_.

She cried into his shoulder, she felt him remove his arms for one second before she felt a oversize t-shirt slip over her head and through her arms. She then felt Toby wrapped his arms back around her. He laid her down before taking off his jacket and shoes and going to lay down with her.

Spencer ended up crying herself to sleep. Toby continued to rub her back in comfort. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he wasn't there to save her. He ended up playing with her hair while she was sleeping on him.

* * *

Spencer woke up a few hours later. She felt Toby's arms wrap around her and he kissed her hair, "Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked.

"Letting me wear this shirt. And for saving me," Spencer said.

"It's no problem. And I don't think you would have liked remaining in your bra and panties," he said.

She scratched her arm, "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come," Spencer said.

"You have some mail waiting for you in the kitchen," Toby said.

Spencer and Toby both got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a small pocket knife and opened the one from Jason she saw a letter and read it,

_Spence, _

_I'm gone..._

_To the zoo where I secretly belong._

_Jokes aside, me and CeCe moved out to Philadelphia together. And I want to come visit you soon, but CeCe needs help running her new bakery. And she wanted to know if you were interested. It's in between Rosewood and Philly._

_Call me when you get this and enjoy all your candy._

_Jason and CeCe_

She looked into the box and saw that it was full of candy like, skittles, fun dip, sour patch kids and more. She smiled. Toby read the letter and smiled, "Who's CeCe?" he asked.

"His fiancee," she replied.

"They're getting married in three years, they got engaged 2 weeks ago," Spencer replied.

She opened the package that was from her dad and step mom. There were two letters. She read the one that her father sent.

_Spencer,_

_Me and Jessica decided that we were going to move out into Havertown. And we decided to leave you, Ali, Aria, Hanna and Emily the house. I hope you enjoy everything in the box._

_-Dad_

Spencer saw that there was a white teddy bear holding a red rose. She smiled and placed it on the counter. She opened Jessica's letter which was like her dads but she sent bikini's. Because in the house there is a pool.

She lastly opened her moms. She didn't see a letter but she saw a bunch of clothes and jewelry and shoes. She knew that she had to share them with Aria, Ali, Hanna and Emily. She saw a item wrapped in bright green tissue paper. She unwrapped it and saw a pair of lace red bra and panties. She instantly shoved them back in the box under the clothes.

"I saw that. And I wouldn't mind seeing you in it," Toby whispered in her ear, jokingly.

"Mind out of the gutter Cavanaugh," Spencer said laughing.

* * *

_**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! WHAT IS THIS!**_

_**I just wanted to finish up this story before I head out of the country this weekend. And hopefully get 2 or 3 chapters up for New Kids. So like yeah. So expect another update later. **_

_**KAY BAAAAIIIIIII**_

_**~A**_


	10. Getting it on And rant at the end

_1 month later_

Spencer and Toby became best friends. When ever they weren't busy they would always spend time together. Today on the other hand it would be one of her worst yet good days.

**Spencer's POV**

_Let's go on a camping trip _he said _It will be fun._

I got in his car. By time he got in I was blasting music from my phone. By time we got to the campsite I was tired. I looked over to see Toby struggling to put up the tent. I was watching in amusement, until I felt giant water droplets come down from the sky. Which ended up soaking us in a matter of seconds. I heard him mutter, "Fuck."

"Why don't we go get a hotel room?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, as both of us ran back to the car.

We drove half a mile to go find a hotel. By time we got there, there was only one hotel room left. We quickly accepted not realizing what we got our selves into. We went up to the room only to find one queen sized bed. I turned to look over to Toby, I noticed him peeling off his shirt, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting dry," Toby said putting his stuff by the heater.

"Care to do that in the bathroom?" I said.

"I am not going down the hall Princess Spencer," I heard him say.

I fell back onto the bed. When I sat up, something soft and musky collided with my face. I picked it up, and looked at Toby, who was standing in his boxers, I didn't let my eyes wander to far down, "Huh?"

"You can wear it, or else you'll die of pneumonia or some shit," he said, turning around.

I shimmied out of my sweater and shorts, I took off my shirt debating if I should take off my cold, wet bra. His voice breaks through my thoughts, "Take it off."

"What?" I said.

"Your bra. Take it off," Toby said, before turning around once again, I took it off and put on his large shirt which went way past my knees. He turned around once again, took my bra and hanged it by his jeans, next to the small heater in our room. "Warm?" he asked.

I nodded, "Don't you have a shirt to sleep in?"

"You're wearing it, I really didn't expect company," he said. I looked down, "Okay Spence what is with the awkwardness?"

"I'm sitting here in your shirt with no bra on," I laugh, "I never thought I would find my self in this position with you." I noticed he was under the duvet, I climbed underneath the duvet.

"You don't ever imagine it?" He asked.

"No. Do you?" I lied, I was did.

"Maybe once or twice," he said, trying to pull a joking tone.

"Tobes," I said.

"It's a crush on my best friend. That's gotta be normal right? I'll survive, anyways. Go to sleep."

I tried. An hour later, I still couldn't sleep, I couldn't help but think about what he said. I felt his hand brush against my thigh in his sleep, I checked to see goosebumps forming.

A half an hour later, I'm shivering, the heat might have clicked off or something. I heard Toby stir, he opened his arms, "Come here," he said.

"Tobes, that's called spooning," I said.

"What ever," he said.

I turned around and shuffled into his arms, I instantly felt warmth. I turned around and whispered into his shoulder, "I love you."

I hear him whisper by my ear, "I love you too."

He kissed my hair, then my neck, then my collarbone, I couldn't help but kiss him. It turned into a makeout session, my fingers running over his abs, and him sliding his hands up touching my rib cage, stomach and the area of skin below my breasts. He climbed on top of me and pulled of the shirt leaving trails of kisses behind on my body, he made his way down to my breasts and kissed them before sucking on them. I moaned really loud, thank god for the sound proof walls, so we can't hear what's going on on the inside, and they can't hear us.

I felt him go lower and slip my panties right off. He inserted two fingers and went in and out making me moan louder and louder. He eventually found my spot, "Toby, oh my god, TOBY!" I almost screamed in pleasure. He came back up to kiss me. My hands found the waist band of his boxers and slipped them off.

Toby slipped himself right in me. And all you could hear were loud moans and groans. By time we finished he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

He said, _"It would be fun right,_"

Little did we know that it would be the best night of my life.

Thank god for the rain.

* * *

_**Hey what is up you guys. So like I leave the country in a couple hours and, I need to do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. So i'm taking a car and crossing the border, and I'm not taking my laptop, but my iPad. So I'm in the car for a good nine to ten hours, so I could write some New Kids. And I'll post them when I get to my aunts house.**_

**_I know personally this travel will be the death of me. _**

**_I've done it millions of times, so I know the pain to sit in a car for nine to ten hours. So I like only slept for like 3 hours and 6 minutes. Like yeah. I went to sleep at 4:21. And woke up at 8:15. Honestly right now, I am surviving off of Monster and coffee. Like honestly I feel like I will drop to sleep like any minute now._**

**_I need to do the Ice Bucket challenge so hopefully that would wake me up. But then I have to go out with my brother do a bunch of stuff and I'm going to get tired again. I know me. And like I will drop dead to sleep._**

**_So from my house to the American border is about 2 hours. And we leave at like 1:30. So, I'm going to sleep during that time. Then yeah. I honestly am so fucking tired._**

**_I need to go put on a couple pounds of makeup now so I look more human. Kay._**

**_Baaaaaaiiiiiiii_**

**_~A_**


	11. Epilogue

Spencer was now 26. She was at a party her mom threw her for getting engaged. Yep engaged, Toby and Spencer dated for 5 years until he popped the question a few weeks ago. It was an all girls, only close members of the family type of party.

The only people there were, Spencer, her mom, her step mom, Melissa, Ali, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Mona and Jenna. She just finished telling the story of how they got together.

"Wait you had sex in a fucking hotel room. And you weren't even dating," Hanna said.

"Hanna. She decided to do it, and by the looks of it she still loves it after 5 years," Jessica, her step mom, said winking.

"Honey do you and Toby get it on after your engagement?" Veronica her mom asked.

"We can barley keep our hands off of each other!" Spencer exclaimed, taking a sip of her Dr Pepper.

"So bridesmaids," Melissa said changing the topic from sex to the marriage.

"Melissa, Ali, Emily, Hanna and Aria,Mona and. Jenna," she said smiling.

"Maid and matron of honor?" Jessica asked.

"Maid of honor is Hanna and Matron of honor is Aria," Spencer said. Yep Aria got married to Ezra, they have been married for 6 months now. Hanna was dating Caleb for the past 5 years.

"I don't get why I can't be your matron of honor." Melissa said.

"You didn't make me your maid of honor that's why!" Spencer said.

"You were helping me plan the wedding, that's why I didn't want to put more pressure on you!" Melissa said.

The two hugged, "I'll at least let you help me Mel," she said hugging the other Hastings-Kingston.

"Alright. Enough of this love fest. Let me see this ring!" Ali exclaimed.

Spencer showed her, her left hand, which had a medium sized ring, "Damn girl!" Aria exclaimed.

"Where did you get your nails done?" Emily asked, admiring her nails.

Her thumb, index, middle and pinky finger were colored black, while her ring finger was white. "Monica's nail place down on Faixon Ave." Spencer said.

"Are the nails real?" Veronica asked.

"No. It's gel," Spencer said.

"How much did you pay?" Hanna asked.

"Twenty five," she said, looking at her ring smiling.

"At Fantasy's I pay forty five," Jessica said.

* * *

At 3 she returned to the house that she shared with Toby. The lights were off downstairs so she used the light on her iPhone and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. She quietly opened the door and changed out of her white dress and black heels intl one of Toby's shirt. She noticed him sleeping. She made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. She bent over to rinse her face one more time. She looked into the mirror and saw Toby. "Hey sleeping beauty," she said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "How was the party?"

"Good. I had so much fun with them, how was everything with the boys?" She asked.

"Good until Caleb wanted to play strip poker with us," Toby said, picking her up and turning the light off, before making their way to the bed.

"Caleb must wanna see your abs," Spencer joked, "But you are mine," she said in his ear.

"Remember when you said you never thought of you being in my shirt without a bra," Toby said, playing with her hair.

"Yeah. I lied about never thinking about it. I always thought about it," she admitted.

"And now you will never change out of my shirt if your life depended on it," Toby said kissing her.

She kissed back, "Remember we have to go to dinner with my parents. Step mom. Step brother, step sister and their fiancees."

* * *

Spencer couldn't believe it was her wedding day. She finally was Mrs Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh or Mrs Spencer Cavanaugh. Toby kissed her hair, "I love you Mrs. Cavanaugh," Toby said.

She looked over at the bridesmaids who were smiling at her, she smiled back, she kissed his cheek and spoke, "I need to deal with my lesbian," she walked over to them.

"Congrats hon!" Jenna said hugging Spencer.

"Thanks. You know it means a lot that you guys are here," Spencer said smiling.

"You know we would be here no matter what, right?" Hanna said, rubbing her upper arm.

"If you are planning to make me scream tonight. I'm sorry you're out of luck. My husband over there already does that on a nightly basis," she said winking.

"Wait you never told us. Is he gentle or rough?" Aria asked looking at Spencer.

"Both," she answered winking.

"WHAT THE FUCK HE ATE YOU OUT BEFORE ME!" Hanna said.

"Honey you saw me naked before him," Spencer said.

* * *

Spencer walked into the house, after meeting up with Melissa for coffee. She saw Toby sitting on the couch, she walked over to him. "Babe, I'm bored, can we play a game?" He asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Strip questions." he said smirking.

"Fine." she said knowing where this would lead to.

* * *

**7 weeks later**

Spencer walked into the house. She saw Toby lying on the couch, "Baby can I talk to you? It's important." She said.

"You want a divorce don't you? You realize that I'm a dead beat carpenter," Toby said, walking up, saddened.

"No. I just wanna tell you that you would be second best soon," she said.

"Oh," he said, looking down.

He saw her take his hands and place it on her belly. He connected the dots, "You're-" he couldn't finish the sentence, he was happy.

"We are going to be a family!" She said, Toby picked her up and spinned her around.

* * *

_3 years later Toby's birthday_

Baby Keegan finally went to sleep. And it was now Toby and Spencer time. They were cuddled up on the couch, "I almost forgot to give you your last gift!" Spencer said.

"Babe. You didn't have to spend all this money on me," Toby said kissing her hair.

She stood up, "Stay here," she said going to the kitchen opening a cabinet door and heading back giving him the medium sized box.

Toby slowly opened the wrapping paper and opened the box. He saw a pregnancy test. Which was positive, "You're?"

She nodded only to be attacked by kisses by Toby. "I love you so much!" she said.

"I love you too," he said kissing her then her belly.

* * *

It was four year old Troian's birthday. Everyone from her family to her friends were here. Troian was playing with Ashley, Hanna and Caleb's baby. Lucy, Ezra and Aria's child. Ali and Emily's twin babies, Sasha and Shay. Mona and Noel's baby Janel. And Jenna and Garrett's baby girl Tammin.

Seven year old Keegan was playing with, Tyler, Ian, Brant and Chris.

The girls were sitting in a group, laughing and smiling.

"I can't believe your soulmate was your neighbour!" Mona said.

"I know!" Ali said

"Lucky bitch," Jenna said jokingly.

"We could say it started with a _Hello Neighbor!" _Aria said smiling.

* * *

**_So guys that's it for Hello Neighbor! Thank you for everyone who has been with me since the beginning. I'm now done with Hello Neighbor! Now you can enjoy New Kids_**

**_~A_**


End file.
